Double Trouble
by HouseFan22
Summary: House's sister Danielle moves from NY to NJ and gets a job at PPTH. Two House's in one hospital Double the Trouble. What happens when Danielle discovers a secret about someone in the Hospital. Will the person let her help them, or push her away? I'M BACK!
1. It's Good To Be Home

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the show, except for my character Danielle House.

A/N: Wat's up people. This is my first fanfic that my friend convinced me to write because he liked the idea. So just bear with me. If u like it cool, then review and I'm open to any ideas u may have. Constructive criticism is welcome. No pairings yet but there will be some. And just a warning, there won't be much of a medical aspect to the story, because, 1) I suck at writing about medical things and 2) I want to concentrate more on the personal lives of the characters. But there will be funny clinic scenes I promise! Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 1: It's good to be home

"You can't always get what you want, you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you might find, you get what you…" House hit's the snooze button on his clock shutting off the music. He roles over and goes back to sleep completely forgetting he has to pick up his sister from the airport.

1 hour later

"House, House wake up I know your there!" yells Wilson while banging on House's door. House opens the door looking sleepy and annoyed,

"What the hell do you want, its Saturday. "

"Yes I know, which means you're about an hour late from picking up your sister at the airport"

"Oh shit!" House limps to his room as fast as he can, gets dressed and flees out the door.

At The Airport

Danielle House sits in the airport terminal listening to her pod while waiting for her brother. She has on a vintage tee, with some blue jeans and black Nike shox and a black leather jacket. "About friggin time" she thinks as she sees her brother coming toward her.

"Only you would be an hour late picking up your own sister." she says annoyed

"Oh I'm sorry when you said 8:45 I thought you meant 9:45" House says sarcastically. Danielle walks away from him annoyed and puts her bags in the car.

"What no hug or nice to see you?" House says.

"Not for you" as she slams the car door almost jamming his finger in it.

"People have no respect for cripples these days" he grumbles as he limps to the other side of the car.

At House's Apartment

Danielle gets settled in House's apartment as House's orders some food for them to eat. The food arrives and House sets it up on the table.

"D foods here"

"Coming"

"See what a nice brother I am, I ordered all of your favorite foods even strawberry cheesecake. So u still mad?

"Please, I stopped being mad ten minutes after we got in the car."

"What! You could have told me that before I ordered all this damn food."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you, because then I wouldn't of gotten to have my cheesecake" Danielle laughs as she grabs the cheesecake before House.

"Laugh all you want you owe me 55 bucks." House grumbles as they eat

"Like hell I do, all you had to do was ask me if I was still mad, nobody told you to order all of this food."

"Oh just shut up and eat."

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Danielle breaks it.

"Um Greg, you know how I said that I was just coming to visit you and that I'll only be here for a couple weeks?"

"Yea" house says suspiciously

"Well it might be more permanent than temporary"

"What did you do?" House says slightly afraid.

"Uhhh, nothing I just kinda got ferehf" she says lowly so he can't hear her.

"You kinda got what?"

"I got fired."

"WHAT!! How the hell did that happen?"

"Well first of all it wasn't my fault, ok, the surgeon was being a jackass and didn't want to listen to me. I was just trying to stop him from killing my patient. He was about to do surgery on her when she didn't even need it. And then he had the nerve to say I was being insubordinate. So I cussed is arrogant ass out. I'm a, or was a, department head and I'll be insubordinate if I damn well please, besides he ain't my damn boss."

By the time D finished her rant House was smiling.

"Why are smiling, I just told u I got fired." D said confused.

"You pulled a House!!"

"What, what the hell does that mean?" D stated even more confused.

"It means that you did the same thing I would have done. Actually what I would have done would have probably been worse, but you get my point."

"Your right. Lord help us all I'm turning into my brother." D stated while rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment." House replied

"So you're okay with this? Because I talked to Cuddy and she going to hire me, I have a meeting with her tomorrow morning."

"I'm fine with it, now I have another person to help me escape clinic duty, and get in trouble with." House replied getting up and going to the sofa to watch The OC.

Danielle stayed at the table finishing her food before joining her brother on the sofa. She wasn't really paying attention to the show. She just sat there thinking about today and what it's going to be like being back home in NJ. She eventually fell asleep on House's shoulder her last thought being "It's good to be home."

A/N: Okay so that was the first chapter if it's horrible I'll stop. So just tell me what you think. All the other characters will be in the next chapter. And if House was out of character I apologize, but I figured he'd treat his sister differently then he'd treat everyone else.


	2. Welcome to PPTH

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to Nickelback "Far Away"

House's Apartment

"Been far away, for far too long, I'll keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go stop breathing if I don't see you anymore" D shuts off her alarm clock before it wakes up House.

"I can't believe I'm waking up at 6:45" D grumbled as she walked in the bathroom to take a shower. She isn't used to waking up early because as a department head she got used to coming in late to work. Like brother like sister.

Coffee Shop

"Good morning how may I help you?" asked the cashier politely

"Morning, umm just a hot chocolate, please." Replied D

"Here you are ma'm"

"Thank you" D replied paying the cashier. Turning around and focusing more on her drink than the people in front of her she slams right into someone making them spill their coffee all over themselves.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." D replied embarrassed.

"Oh, its okay, I'll be fine," Replied a handsome man with an Australian accent.

"Look, um, let me, um, buy you another coffee" replied D still slightly embarrassed.

"No, that's okay you really don't have to."

"No, I insist, since I made you spill it all over yourself."

"Well okay"

"So what's your name?" D asked as she ordered and paid for another coffee.

"Robert Chase and you?" he replied

"Danielle House, but everyone calls me D."

"House!?" Chase said bewildered

"Um would you happen to be related to Greg House the doctor?"

"Yea he's my brother why?" D replied confused as she handed him his coffee

"Well because I work for him, he's my boss." Chase replied.

"Oh Chase, so you're the lackey that always sucks up to him!" D replied amused

"I do not" Chase replied slightly offended, "I just don't argue with him because he's usually right.

"True, True. Sorry no offence. Well I have to go I have a meeting. See you later." D replied as she walked out of the coffee place and drove off.

"Well she was nice enough." Thought Chase as he left to go to PPTH.

PPTH Parking Lot

D pulls her car into a parking space as close to the door as she can get so she won't freeze walking out in the brisk December cold. Little did she know she parked in someone's space. As D gets out of her black Scion car, a handsome, tall, and dark doctor approaches her.

"Excuse me, but you parked in my spot."

"Oh really, because I didn't see your name on it so I assumed I could park here." D replies sarcastically as she starts to walk away from him.

"Yea well it's my spot and it has been for the three years I've worked here." He replies as he steps in front of her.

"So?" D replied trying to walk away from him again

"So, can you move your damn car, please" the doctor says while stepping in front of her again.

D looks at him, then looks at her car, then back at him "nope." She replies as she walks away from him for the last time and into the hospital.

"Damn woman" the doctor replied.

Cuddy's Office

D arrives early to Cuddy's office and she's on the phone. So as she goes inside Cuddy notices her and holds up one finger signaling she'll be with her in a minute.

"Lisa, you haven't seen your best friend in, oh, about 2 years and you make her wait while you're on the phone trying to hook up a date! I'm appalled!" D jokes as Cuddy hangs up the phone."

"D shut up and give me hug before I fire you on your first day." Cuddy replies.

They hug as D replies" How you gonna fire me when you haven't even given me an office yet?"

"You have one it's about two doors down from your brother's. And for your information I wasn't setting up a date, I'm just having lunch with a donor." Cuddy states.

"Yea keep telling yourself that and one day u might just believe it" House replies sarcastically as he walks in her office.

"What the hell are u doing here so early; did they send your hooker here again by mistake?" Cuddy snarks back.

"No I just wanted an early morning view of the twins." House replies

"Do you two do this all day?" D asks after watching the encounter between her best friend and her brother.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Replies Cuddy

As they go at it again D slips out of the office to look around the hospital.

House's Office/Differential Diagnosis Room

"You'll never believe who I bumped into this morning at the coffee shop. Well actually she bumped into me." Stated Chase as him, Cameron and Foreman sat at the table in the differential diagnosis room. It was now late in the afternoon.

"Who?" Cameron replied as her and Foreman looked up from their food in curiosity.

"House's sister". He replied

"House has a sister?" asked Foreman and Cameron at the same time slightly shocked.

"Yup. And it's weird because you'd probably envision her to be…"

He's cut off by Cameron and Foreman "rude, arrogant, abrasive, a jackass…"

"Okay you two I get the point. But she's none of those things. She's actually kind of nice. She even bought me another coffee after she bumped into me and I spilled mine. She's also kinda hot." Replied Chase

In response to the last comment Cameron gives him a disgusted look.

"What, she was. I'm just sayin." Replied Chase defensively

D walks into her brother's office and looks around. She notice three people in the other room two she recognizes and one she doesn't, so she decides to go and introduce herself.

"Hola people. I'm Danielle House, you can call me D if you'd like, yes I am House's sister and I now work here.

"Hey, nice to see you again; you already know who I am." Replies Chase

"That's Allison Cameron," he points to her

"Hi nice to meet you" she says as she shakes D's hand.

"Oh so you're the doctor that's in love with my brother." D states amused

"I'm not in love with him; I just liked him a little, which doesn't matter now because I'm over him." Cameron replied in a huff

"Sure" D states smirking

"And the sourpuss to the right of Cameron is Eric Foreman."

"Oh yea the jackass from the parking lot, nice to meet you" D states as she leaves the room

Cameron and Chase look at Foreman confused.

"She's the one that stole your parking space this morning?" Cameron asked "The one you called an arrogant, pain in the ass"

Chase and Cameron start to laugh as Foreman roles his eyes and leaves the room.

Wilson's Office (around 6:00) 

Danielle knocks on Wilson's office door and hears a muffled voice reply "Busy."

She opens the door anyway and replies "Too busy to say hi to me?"

"Oh, no of course not, I just thought you were House." Wilson replies as he comes from around his desk to give her a hug.

"I am House." D replies with a smirk.

"Very funny, you know what I meant."

"So, how you been. Greg told me you were on anti-depressants." D says cautiously.

"Greg has a big mouth." Wilson mutters

"It's okay to be on anti-depressants James, no one's perfect."

"Yea I know, but I kind of didn't want anyone to know. But House just had to find out."

"Yea well that's Greg gotta know every thing about everyone. But it's okay your still superman to me. A doped up superman, but superman none the less." D replied

"That reminds me of what you used to call House. Doped up Batman with a cane." Wilson replied with a smirk.

"Whatever. You two are still my hero's and always will be. No matter how doped up the two of you are." D joked.

"Right, lets go." While they were talking D hadn't noticed that Wilson had packed up and had his coat on ready to leave.

"Where are we going?" D asked confused

"I'm taking you out for a welcome home/welcome to PPTH dinner" Wilson replied.

Danielle just smiles as she walks out the door with the man she's grown to think of as another brother.

A/N: Okay that was the second chapter. I just wanted to get all of the introductions out of the way. The next chapters will be more interesting.

I just want to know one thing, would you like me to write D (Danielle's nickname) as Dee or can I just leave it as D.


	3. Tuesdays

Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Trey Songz "Can't Help but Wait" and "Missing You"

AN: This is just for anyone that might not know what a penny saver is. It's just a paper booklet that lists apartments, houses, and cars for sale. Also lists job openings.

House's Apartment

"Can't help but wait, 'till you see that with me it ain't the same. Can't help but wait, 'till you see you, for what you really are; baby girl you are a star, and I can't help but wait."

D has her blue Nano iPod on, walking around her brother's apartment singing, while looking through the penny saver for an apartment of her own. She has on a pair of New York Knicks, orange and blue, basketball shorts and a plain orange tee.

She likes living with her brother, but she would still like a place of her own where she has the freedom and space to do whatever she feels like.

House walks into his apartment and sees D in the kitchen looking down at something in her hands, while still singing. Her back is to him and she has the music so loud she can't hear anything, so he decides to sneak up on her. He slowly limps up toward her until he's close behind her and then he waits for her to turn around.

D, being oblivious to what's going on behind her starts to sing a new song; "I wanna erase but, I can't stop seeing your face. And every person I try to replace you with, why can't I get over it? Simply 'cause I can't (I can't stop missing you)."

Still singing she turns around and screams as she bumps into her brother. House starts to crack up; laughing so hard he has to hold on to a chair to keep himself from falling.

"What hell is wrong with you sneaking up on me like that, you trying to give me a friggin heart attack?" D says while punching her brother in the shoulder, who's still laughing.

House's laughter dies out but, he looks at his sister and bursts out laughing again.

"Jackass." D mumbled as she walks into the living room, throws the penny saver and iPod down on the table, and plops down on the sofa.

"That's what you get for leaving the door unlocked." House states as he takes off his coat and limps over to join his sister on the sofa. "Any weirdo could just walk in here."

"You mean like you." D replies

"Oh snap!" House replies sarcastically while making a face. As he reaches for the remote to the TV he notices the open penny saver sitting there.

"You're looking for an apartment already?" House asked curiously. He didn't really mind that she was looking for an apartment he was just nosey and had to know things. But he also didn't want her moving away from him again.

"Actually I already found one, I'll be moving in next week. It's the one that's circled in red. You know the one 2 floors up that Mr. Niles moved out of a week ago?" House nods his head. "That one." D replies

"What's wrong, don't like my apartment any more?" House teased

"Nope. It's kinda cramped for two people and you never have any food." D replied watching him flip through the channels.

"So buy some food." House replied

"I did. I went to the store five times in three days. You eat all the food and never buy anymore." D replied

"Oh yea. So go buy some more." House replied smirking as he got up and started to limp to his room. D sucked her teeth and threw a pillow at him. She missed his head by an inch as he ducked. So she threw another one which hit his bedroom door as House closed the door quickly, laughing.

Cuddy's Office

It's Tuesday morning and D and Cuddy are in Cuddy's office trying to figure out her job arrangements.

"Okay, so you have two choices." Cuddy says to D "You can either work for House in the diagnostics department, or you can become Wilson's partner in oncology."

Because D had degrees in oncology and a few other things, Cuddy decided to let her pick which job she would like.

"Work FOR my brother in diagnostics. You mean he'll be my boss, and I'll be working for him? Like one of his ducklings that does everything for him?" D asked

"Um, well……yea if you what to look at it that way." Cuddy said cautiously

"What other way is there to look at it?"

"Well he might treat you more like a partner rather than an employee." Cuddy says not really believing it. D gives her look that say "yea right."

"Ok, I'll take that as a no. Wilson it is." Cuddy stats as she calls Wilson to inform him of D's decision.

"Wilson's okay with me being his partner?" D asks raising her eyebrows, after Cuddy gets off the phone.

"No, he hates it and wants to quit." Cuddy replies sarcastically "Of course he's okay with it; in fact he's the one that came up with the idea. He figured u didn't want to work under your brother."

"To tell you the truth I didn't think you would want to work under him either." Cuddy replied. "I was right. Right?"

"Yup, whatever you say" D replies walking out of the office, leaving behind a slightly confused Cuddy.

It's not that D didn't want to work for her brother; it's just that… well ok she didn't want to work for her brother. She wouldn't mind working with him in some sort of partnership but, she just didn't want to work under him. She didn't want to become one of the ducklings.

Elevator

D is walking to the elevator with two cups of coffee in her hands

"Hey, Foreman hold the door please." D yells as she hurries to get to the elevator.

Foreman rolls his eyes and presses the close button to make the doors close faster. Ever since the parking lot incident he hasn't really taken a liking to D. He's not still mad because it was just a parking space (though he still wanted her to apologize), but he's just a little put off by the fact that, one, she's House's sister, and, two because she's House's sister, he assumes she's just like him. He knows he hasn't given her a fair chance to get to know her, but hey, neither has she.

D catches the doors with her elbow just before they close careful not to spill the two coffies, "Is it just me or did I not ask you nicely to hold the door?" D replies annoyed as she stands next to Foreman on the elevator.

"Sorry I hold doors for thieves." Foreman states with a sarcastic smirk.

D looks at him surprised "I know you're not still mad about the parking space. It's just a damn parking space!"

"Look, you can have the parking space back, okay, I'm sorry." D said tired of the childish fight.

"Keep it, I stopped being mad an hour after it happened, I just wanted you to apologize." Foreman stated smirking as he and D got off of the elevator. As Foreman walked in the direction she was headed all she could do was glare at him until she couldn't see his head anymore.

Wilson's Office

When D opened the door to Wilson's office she groaned as she noticed Foreman sitting in a chair in front of Wilson's desk.

"What the hell are you doing here, don't you have someplace else to be rather than bothering me?" D replied annoyed by him for the third time that day.

"No, because I just live to annoy you. I was here for a consult." Foreman stated

As D goes to take a seat in the chair next to Foreman she waves one of the coffee's she's holding in front of Foreman's face. But as he goes to grab it she hands it off to Wilson. Foreman glares at her as D says to Wilson "Good morning partner."

Wilson smiles as Foreman looks between them confused. "Wait, you're working as Wilson's partner? How'd you manage to do that?" Foreman asked surprised

"I have connections with the powers that be." D replies. Foreman just roles his eyes as he gets up to leave.

"So, what are we doing today?" D asks Wilson when Foreman leaves. So they spend the next few hours they working and introducing Danielle to Wilson's patients.

Meanwhile in the lab

Chase and Cameron are in the lab running tests for House. "It's Tuesday." States Chase.

"And?" Cameron replies not looking up from what she's doing.

"And I'm just reminding you that I like you."

"I know, see you next Tuesday." Cameron replies "Besides I thought you liked Danielle now."

"D? No, what made you think that." Chase asks

"You said and I quote, she's hot. Then you went on about how nice she was, and how she bought you coffee and everything else." Cameron replied slightly jealous.

"So what? I was surprised. She was nice, unlike House, and she was hot. That doesn't mean I like her. She's starting to become a friend to me." Chase replies defensively.

"And why would you even think that. Are you jealous maybe." Chase says in the same way that House would when he thinks he's found something out.

"Please, you wish." Cameron says. Chase just stares at her.

"I'm not." Cameron says

"Sure." Chase replies as they go back to their tests.

Outside Wilson's Office

It's now the late afternoon and Wilson and D are heading to Lunch. As they come out of Wilson's office House approaches them.

"House, we're about to go to lunch. Want to come?" Wilson asks

"How come you don't want to work for me?" House asks his sister curiously completely ignoring Wilson.

A/N: sorry to leave it like that but more will be up by Thursday. So review and tell me what you think. Much love D.


	4. Brothers and Clinic Patients

A/N: Sorry for the delay to the people that are actually reading. I had computer issues. Oh and for any anonymous readers I enabled the anonymous reviews so if u like u can leave a review. Now on with the story.

_Previously:__It's now the late afternoon and Wilson and D are heading to Lunch. As they come out of Wilson's office House approaches them. _

_"House, we're about to go to lunch. Want to come?" Wilson asks_

_"How come you don't want to work for me?" House asks his sister curiously completely ignoring Wilson._

Danielle and House just stare at each other for a few moments. Wilson looks back and forth between House and Danielle as he breaks the uncomfortable silence," Uh, D, I think I'll meet you outside." Wilson says cautiously, as he walks away quickly from the two doctors.

"Well?" House asks waiting for an answer. He's not mad; he actually has a pretty good idea as to why his sister doesn't want to work for him. He's really just testing if she'd tell him the truth.

"Uh, who said that I didn't want to work for you?" D asked cautiously as she tried to determine her brother's mood. House kept his face neutral so D couldn't tell whether he was pissed, upset, or happy.

"It's obvious you don't since you partnered up with Dr. Wonder Boy" House replied referring to his best friend.

"You're right I don't want to work for you." D replied bluntly. This threw House off a little and though he hid it well, he was a little hurt by his sister's bluntness. Though as D continued the feeling melted away just as he was about to respond with a sarcastic comment.

"I don't want to work _**for**_ you." D clarified "But I wouldn't mind working side by side as your partner, which is an idea I didn't think you'd go for, so I decided to partner up with Wilson. I get paid more being a partner than I would working as an employee or a "duckling" of yours and I don't have to do your clinic duty for you. So I chose Wilson, simple as that."

House was pleased with the answer she gave him and replied with just a simple "Okay", as he started to limp away from her and head back to his office. All he wanted to know was if she would tell him the truth and she did.

D stood in the same spot for a few more seconds with a perplexed look on her face before walking quickly to catch up with House. Her brother's response had annoyed and confused her all at the same time.

"Whoa, hold up a minute. What do you mean okay? That's it? Just okay, that's all you have to say?" D asked House as he stood in the entrance to his office.

"Yup!" House said as he smirked at his sister's confused expression and went into his office to check in with his team about his patient. He just loved to mess with people.

"Oh, whatever, I give up." D said to herself as she went to go meet with Wilson for lunch finally.

Clinic

It's about 4:45 in the afternoon and Danielle is finishing up her clinic duty, unlike her brother who Cuddy had to chase down three times before he actually treated one patient. Danielle's patient is a little boy named Marcus brought in by his grandmother.

"Is he going to be okay?" Marcus's Grandmother asked clearly concerned.

"He'll be fine. It's just the flu. Just take him home, make sure he has plenty of fluids, and gets plenty of rest." D says after examining him. Unlike House, D actually liked doing clinic duty, though sometimes she got a patient or two that she wanted to slap. And she had a strange feeling that now was going to be one of these times as the grandmother replied with "Are you sure? Because I was looking up his symptoms online and he could have the Ebola virus."

D gave her a strange and tired look as she replied with "Miss your grandson does not have the Ebola virus. I don't even think that it exists in the US none the less New Jersey. Marcus has the flu. All he needs is some rest, fluids, and maybe chicken noodle soup." D replied growing more and more annoyed by the second. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep which was currently being denied to her by the persistent grandmother.

"I would like a second opinion." The grandmother stated "Besides you look a little too young to be a doctor."

"Miss you don't need a second opinion. He has…" D tried to reply getting pissed, but was cut off by the grandmother who stated "Either get me a second opinion with another doctor of your choice or I get it from your boss."

"Fine." D growled as she went over to the phone hanging on the wall and called her brother. "She wants a second opinion, I'll give her a second opinion." D thought to herself as she waited for her brother to pick up.

"I need you in exam room two for a consult." D said to her brother when he finally picked up. "Just come" D said agitated as House began to protest.

"How can I help you?" House stated sarcastically when he finally got into the room.

"This woman believes that her grandson, Marcus, has more than just the flu even though I told her twice that it was the flu. She wanted a second opinion." D explained.

House quickly examines Marcus with his eyes and tells the grandmother that he has the flu. The grandmother replies with "how can you tell by just looking at him?"

"Any person that has eyes and that has a brain can see that he has the flu. Take him home and give him back to his mother so she can take care of him because you obviously can't." House replied as the grandmother just stood there looking shocked at what he said.

"Have a nice day." House snarked as he and D left the exam room.

A/N: Tell me what u think. The next chapter will be called "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Since I already mentioned that it was December in this fic, I'm going to base a few chapters around Christmas. In this chapter D will move into her apartment and D and Foreman will get to know each other a little better when they are forced to work with each other. This isn't necessarily a good thing. But it might be. So if u have any thoughts or suggestions review and let me know.

Much love D.


	5. It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas

A/N: I am sooooooo very, very, very, very sorry that I've made you all, that actually read and enjoy this story, wait so long for another update. A lot of things came up in the summer, and then school started up again so I have to focus on that 1st and foremost cause I'm a senior this year (yay!!!) and I have to do college applications and all of these other things. But enough of my ranting I'll get on with the story. And one more time I'm sorrrrrrrrrry !!

Chapter 5: It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas!!

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas everywhere you go; Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again with candy canes and silver lanes aglow. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Toys in every store but the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be on your own front door."

Danielle whistles as she walks through the doors of the PPTH. She is in a very good mood, as always during Christmas, after all it's her favorite holiday. She loves to look at all of the lights and decorations around this time, and loves anticipating a white Christmas. It not just about the presents to her (although that's an added bonus, I mean come on who doesn't love presents?!) she loves all of the happiness and joy that comes along with it. As she walks into the hospital she tries to ignore her scrooge of a brother as she admires the decorations Cuddy has put up.

"I don't see why Cuddy feels the need to put up so many damn decorations every year. Looks like a damn department store in here." House grumbles as he walks along side D trying to get the snow out of his hair.

"And I don't see why you feel the need to be so damn grouchy around this time of year." D replied annoyed that he was bringing her mood down.

"Because everyone's so jolly and happy and it's annoying. Especially those damn Santa Clauses begging for money." House replies. By now he and Danielle are at the front desk checking their messages.

"There not begging, you inconsiderate ass, it's for charity." D replies checking her messages.

"Charity, shmarity. It's still annoying." House replies. As he turns his head he sees Cuddy coming toward him and D and he tries to make a run, (or limp) for it.

"Dr. House you have clinic duty." Cuddy says as she passes him and stands next to Danielle and starts to talk to her.

"But mommy!!! I have a ca…" "No you don't." Cuddy says as she cuts him off. As she goes back to her conversation with Danielle about the decorations House tries to sneak away again.

"House! Clinic Now!!" Cuddy screeches as she catches House going in the opposite direction.

"Fine. But when you get nothing in your stocking for Christmas but some coal you'll know why!" House replies as he makes his way to the clinic. "She's the devil!" House whispers loudly to the nurse standing next to cuddy. Cuddy roles her eyes and turns back to Danielle.

"As I was saying, before scrooge interrupted us, I love the Christmas decorations but what's with the big ass Christmas tree. I mean don't get me wrong I love Christmas trees but damn. That thing looks like the hundred acre woods!" D says while trying to hold in her laughter at the expression on her friend's face. She fails as she lets out a small burst of laughter for which she receives a small hit on her shoulder from Cuddy as she replies "Shut up. There is nothing wrong with having a big Christmas tree, you put up a big one every year in your apartment."

"Ha, not that big!" D replies enjoying teasing her friend.

In response Cuddy just rolls her eyes and says "Don't you owe me clinic hours?"

"Well thank you miss storm cloud for raining, or should is say snowing, all over my good mood" D replies with a smirk as she makes her way to the clinic. Cuddy just shakes her head and smiles as she watches one of the few friends she has walk away. Being a hospital administrator she works long hours and hardly has time to meet new people to make friends. So it's nice to actually have one female friend to talk to.

Wilson's office

Wilson enters his office and isn't the least bit surprised to find House there messing with the things on his desk. "I'm going to assume you don't have a case or else you wouldn't be here messing with the tranquility of my office." Wilson says as he snatches a toy, he got from a patient, out of House's hands.

"Nice observation detective. I'm actually here for a good reason for a change. I have a little problem."

"If u need money, sorry I'm fresh out." Wilson replies warily wondering what House is up to.

"No idiot, I need help picking out a Christmas present for D." House replies while looking out of Wilson's window."

"Oh ho! Mr. Grinch has a heart. Who would've thought?" Wilson replies

"Are you going to help me or not. You're just as close to her as I am, you should know what she wants!" House replied annoyed.

"So should you, you're her brother!"

"No shit Sherlock. I know what she likes, shoes, clothes and music that's easy. I just don't know what to get her that she doesn't already have." House replied getting frustrated. He might be an ass, but when it comes to his sister he actually cares. It's her first Christmas with him in a long time and he wants it to be good for her even though he doesn't particularly care about the holidays.

"I know the perfect gift to get her." Wilson replies smiling. There's a short silence while House waits for Wilson to enlighten him.

"And that would be?" House replies annoyed that Wilson is once again messing with him.

"Well I'm not going to tell you. Figure it out on your own." He replies. "Oh come on House it isn't that hard." Wilson says going off of the look House gave him.

"Some help you were." House mutters as he walks out of Wilson's office.

Cuddy's office (later that afternoon)

"No. Hell no, absolutely not. It's not gonna happen." Danielle replies as she sits in a chair in front of Cuddy's desk. Next to her is Foreman looking as pissed as Danielle is. "Hell no is right. I can't work with her." After House left Wilson's office he got a case which crossed over with oncology so Danielle and Wilson were a part of this case also. And like always, he did something he wasn't supposed to and now the patient needed monitoring this evening. And of coarse Cuddy decided to make none other than the two people who don't get along monitor the patient; Foreman and Danielle.

"You're doing it and I don't want to hear another word about. You two can either learn to work together or I'll fire the both of you, got it?" Cuddy said annoyed by the fact that two of her best doctors couldn't act like adults and work together without going at each other's throats every second of every day.

"Fine" was the mutual reply from Danielle and Foreman.

"Good." Cuddy replied. "Start monitoring her at six and I'll send some other doctors in to relieve you at around 10." Foreman got up and left but Danielle stayed put. She waited for the door to close before she started to talk.

"Lisa…" D started but was cut off by Cuddy "Nope, D I don't want to hear it. Either you learn to get along with him or work somewhere else." D gives her a look.

"Just try please. Ok?" Cuddy asks

"Fine." D says rolling her eyes, as gets up to leave. Her mood had gone from great that morning to pissy and bitchy now that she realizes she has to spend four hours alone with the person that annoys her to no end.

Observation Room (six o'clock)

It's been two and a half hours since Danielle and Foreman went into the room to monitor the patient. "So far so good" thinks Danielle, "at least we haven't killed each other yet". This wouldn't really be possible seeing as how they haven't said one word to each other since they've gotten there. Foreman is leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table, every minute or so glancing at the screens making sure their patient is stable. Danielle is doing the exact same thing and sitting the same way except she is throwing a blue racquetball against the wall. So all you hear is the clock, clock, clock sound of the ball hitting the wall and echoing in the quiet room. This sound starts to annoy Foreman so he reaches over and catches the ball. Then he pokes it with his sharp pin to flatten it and throws it back to D.

"What is your problem?"

"That damn noise was my problem, it echoes all around the room."

"You could have asked me to stop." D replied

"I could have, but I decided not to because you would have probably just thrown the ball harder to make the sound louder, just like House would have."

"Oh ok, so now I see what your problem really is, u think that I'm just like my brother." D replies annoyed.

"Yes, ok that is my problem. You're just like him. You don't care about anyone but yourself, and you just love to be an annoying ass." Foreman replies venting his anger.

"How can you make that assumption when you hardly know me? You didn't even give a fair chance. You saw the name House and you automatically convinced yourself you wouldn't like me even before you talked to me." D replied heatedly

"You didn't give me a fair chance either."

"That's because you didn't, you made up your mind that you wouldn't like me without even getting to know me first."

"Fine so let's do it now." Foreman says

"What?" D replies confused

"Get to know each other. I ask you any question I want and you have to answer it. Same goes for me." Foreman replies, he wants to know if she really does want to get to know him.

"I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" Foreman asks

"This is stupid, I'm not…" "Just answer the question."Foreman says cutting her off

"Orange." D replies rolling her eyes. "Your turn." Foreman says.

Danielle sighs and replies "Fine. Um, why did u want to become a doctor?"

"I wanted to help people, my turn." "Whoa, hold up, that isn't an answer." D says

"It's my answer." Foreman replies not really wanting to discuss why he became a doctor. It was too personal to share right now. "Why did you want to become a doctor?" He asks D.

"I wanted to help people." D replies while smirking. Foreman just rolls his eyes.

"I became a doctor to spite my dad." D says quietly after a moment of silence. Foreman looks at her weirdly. "I originally wanted to become a professional basketball player. I was good, real good. And my dad thought so too, that's why he pushed me so hard. He made me practice in the rain, snow, heat, every thing. Anyway, Then one day or class went on a trip and one of the kids got hurt and I saw a paramedic come and fix the kid up. He bandaged him and every thing and after he was done the kid thanked him and even hugged him. I wanted to be that person. I wanted to help people and make them feel better, to say that I helped them when they were in need. My brother likes the puzzles; he doesn't care much about the people. I do. And that's one major difference right there between me and my brother." Foreman nods his head listening intently.

"Well, anyway I came home and told my dad that I wanted to be a doctor, and he went off. Started screaming and throwing shit, he even hit me a couple of time. See this small scar on my right eyebrow? That's the mark his ring left after he knocked me on my ass. Scared the hell out of me. He doesn't like doctors and never will, which is why Greg and him don't get along. That amongst other things. So when I got to be 18 I went to college paid for by myself and my mom because my dad didn't want to have any thing to with it and became the top of my class graduated and became a doctor. I haven't talked to my dad in eight years. I have no desire to and he just ignores me. "

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the room as Foreman sat and tried to digest everything she just told him.

"That was, ummmm…" For once Forman was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe she shared something so personal with him. "Maybe she isn't exactly like House after all." He begins to think as he sits there and stares at her.

"Either say something or stop staring." D says slightly annoyed by the fact that he's staring at her.

"I don't really know what to say. That was extremely personal." Foreman finally says

"You said we had to answer the question, right?"

"Yea I guess I did. Look D I'm sorry I…" He gets cut off by Cuddy who has just entered the room" Well, looks like you two survived after all. You can go; Cameron and Chase are coming to relieve you."

"Night." D says as she walks out of the room. Foreman is still sitting in the chair though watching her as she leaves.

"Doctor Foreman?" Cuddy says curiously, wondering why he still sitting there.

"Huh? Oh right, goodnight." He says as he finally breaks out of his daze and walks out of the room.

A/N: Yay!!!! The end of the new chapter, tell me what u think and I'm sorry it took sooo long. I'm going to try and update as fast as I can. I'm starting a new chapter right now!!


	6. I Don't Like You

**A/N**: Hey peeps!!! Sorry for the wait. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

Lyrics belong to Jordin Sparks Song called "Next to You"

**Chapter 6: I Don't Like You**

It's Friday morning, four days until Christmas, and the whole gang is in Cuddy's office for a brief meeting. Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Wilson, and Danielle are all scattered throughout Cuddy's office sitting and waiting to start.

"Can we please start already?" Foreman asks impatiently

"Why, it's not like you got somewhere go Mr. Grinch." D says with a smirk leaning back in her chair.

Foreman just barely glances at her then directs his attention back to Cuddy, raising his eyebrows waiting for an answer. D frowns expecting Foreman to throw a barb back at her, not just barely even look at her.

"No we cannot start yet. Not until House gets his ass…"

"I always knew you liked my ass" House snarks, cutting off Cuddy as he walks into her office and sits down next to D. Cuddy just rolls her eyes replying,

"You're late."

"Yea, sorry I was helping a new tenant in my building. Cause you know I'm all about the giving, if you know what I mean." House said smirking.

"Yea, sure. Anyway now that everyone's here we can start. As you know On Christmas Eve the hospital is hosting a charity Christmas ball and all proceeds go to cancer children in need. I'm just letting all of you know you're required…… Sit House. Stay. Good boy." House glares at her while everyone laughs.

"Everyone that laughed is Fired" House says with a scowl on his face.

"Anyway, you're all required to go…"

"But…" Everyone says as they start to protest.

"But nothing, all of you are going and all of you will _behave_." She stresses looking directly at House.

"Who, moi?" House says pointing at himself.

"Yes you. If I even get a drift of you bothering a donor or doing something else to cause any kind of havoc, I will put my foot so far up you're…"

"Okay!! I think it's time for us to go! We get it, come and be good. Easy." D says as she gets up to leave, with everyone following suit.

"House" Cuddy says just before he leaves, "I'm serious be good. I have important…"

"Relax Satan, I can make I through one night. " House says

"I'll just stay at the bar all night and get drunk" House mumbles with a smirk on his face as he walks out the door.

"House!!!" Cuddy screeches as he walks out of the door.

**By nurses station outside Cuddy's Office**

**"**_Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more,__ maybe it's just my imagination, but I see you stare just a little too long and it makes me start to wonder. So __baby call__ me crazy, but I think you feel it to."_

"Foreman, wait up." D says as everyone comes out of Cuddy's office and goes their separate ways. She wants to find out what was up with him in there.

"What's up?" Foreman says even though he's pretty sure he knows what she wants to talk about. Ever since they had that conversation in the observation room he been kind of weird around her. He's just trying to figure her out. He doesn't want to like her because she's House's sister, but she's slowly growing on him.

"What was all that about in Cuddy's office?"

"What are talking about?" Foreman says acting like he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Don't play dumb. I called you a Grinch and you barely looked at me. See I throw a barb at you then you throw one at me, you see. There's a system to these things man!" D says with a smirk as Foreman laughs a little.

"Look, we're not gonna be awkward around each other now are we? Cause I only told you that whole thing about me and my dad to shut you up." D says

Foreman narrows his eyes at her as he says "You lied to me?"

"No, idiot. What I said was true, I just wanted to let you know I'm not exactly like my brother." Foreman just nods his head.

"So we good?" D asks

"Yea." Foreman smirks

"Good, cause I still don't like you" D says smirking

"I never liked you." Foreman says

"Good! See you later" D says and walks away. Foreman watches her walk away and says "Yea see you later." Even though she's already far gone.

**A/N**: If Foreman's a little out of character sorry about that. Anyway I'm working on new chapters, and I'll have them up as fast as humanly possible for me (lol). Ok hope every one has a good new year!!


	7. Beware of crazy ties and mistletoe

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait, but senior year got in the way lol. But im graduating on the 29th so I have the whole summer to write hoorayyy!! LoL. So I hope that this extra long chapter makes up for my absence. BTW I have tweaked the story a bit from what I originally planned because I got a couple more ideas for it. So it's the same story I just decided to make it centered around D and Foreman. But don't worry all the other characters will be in it plenty. Well anyway hope you enjoy!**

(a/n: When I start to describe what D's dress looks like just picture Cuddy's dress in the episode "All In").

**Chapter 7****: Beware of crazy ties and mistletoe**

**Christmas Eve: House's Apartment**

"**Are you ready now?" D said for the fifth time getting very irritated. "Let's go McGimpy!" She couldn't understand how she was ready before he was. She had to shower then do her hair, then put make up on, then put on her dress, which by the way looked very nice. It was a sort of velvety, silky, red dress with a "v" neck. The dress came all the way down and would have reached the floor if it weren't for the heels she was wearing. All he had to do was shower and throw on his tux. And it's not like he's going to brush his hair so she couldn't understand what the hell was taking him so long.**

"**I'll be out in a second. Jeez haven't you ever heard it's rude too rush a cripple. Have you no respect?" House said feigning hurt.**

"**Oh I have respect for cripples I just don't have respect for the one's that make me **_**late." **_**D replied to her brother as he finally came out of his room. **

"**Relax; it's a party you're not **_**supposed**_** to be on time." House replied "Ok, I'm ready, let's go."**

**As House starts to walk D stops him "Wait. What the hell is that?" D asks pointing at his tie.**

**House has on a black tie that says in big red and green letters, which light and up and flash, "Come and sit on Santa's lap".**

"**It's a tie D. You see you wear ties with…"**

"**I **_**know**_** what it is smart ass; I'm meant why are you wearing it?" D says looking annoyed and amused at the same time. "I thought Cuddy told you to be good."**

"**I am, it's just a tie, if she doesn't like it I have another one to change into." He says feigning innocence. He takes another tie out of his pocket and shows it to D. This tie is also black but it has a set of blinking multi-colored lights that go all around it. In the middle there are big, bright red lighted letters that say "Kiss Me I'm Santa Clause". D looks at the tie in shock at first, but then cracks up laughing.**

"**Cuddy is so going to kill you." D says still laughing.**

"**I know. Cant wait." House replies as D looks at her watch.**

"**Can we please leave now? Because we are definitely late." D says making a start for the door.**

"**Hold up a minute Cinderella's evil stepsister. I have to warn you about one thing before we leave."**

"**Beware of the mistletoe" He says simply.**

"**What?" D says wanting more of an explanation. House rolls his eyes and continues,**

"**Just stay clear of any mistletoe. If you get caught under it Cuddy has some stupid holiday tradition that you **_**have**_** to kiss the person your under it with. No way of getting out of it."**

"**Ok fine, stay away from the mistletoe, now can we go please?"**

"**Yes we can go now." House mimics in Danielle's whiney voice. She just glares at him as they finally walk out the door.**

**PPTH Holiday Charity Event**

**House and D were actually on time to the benefit, ball, dance, party whatever you want to call it.**

**House met up with Wilson, Foreman and Chase at the bar. He started laughing when he saw the expression on Wilson's face, after he saw his tie.**

"**Did Cuddy see you with that tie on yet?" Wilson, now looking amused, asked his friend.**

"**Nope, not yet. But don't worry when she sees it you'll know." House replied smirking.**

**House and Wilson diverged into their own little conversation about what Cuddy would do to him when she saw his tie, ignoring Foreman and Chase for the moment.**

"**Chase you stretch your neck out anymore and it'll be permanently stuck like that. You'll walk around lookin like a Giraffe," Foreman said sipping his drink. Chase just simply replied "Shut Up" and went back to what he was doing.**

"**Who the hell are you looking … oh ok I see." Foreman said with a smirk on his face as he saw Cuddy, Cameron and Danielle coming towards them.**

"**What, I wasn't looking for her." Chase says slightly embarrassed**

"**Sure." Foreman replies taking another sip of his drink as he turns his attention to the ladies in front of him.**

"**Hey Dorothy." Foreman says to D after he sees her red high heels.**

"**Shut up." D says making a face at Foreman**

"**What's your problem?" Foreman asks noticing her slightly bad mood.**

"**My feet are killing me and the damn event just started." D replies heatedly**

"**Oh." Foreman says. Then after a moment, smirking, he says, "Wanna Dance?" **

**D sucks her teeth and rolls her eyes replying "Wanna get smacked?" as she pushes past him to go to the bar to get a drink.**

"**I was just kidding." Foreman replies as he follows her. "If they hurt so much then take the damn shoes off."**

"**Oh and what? I'm just supposed to walk around barefoot all night?"**

"**You didn't bring another pair of shoes to change into?" **

"**No."**

"**Wow. You're still a little newbie" Foreman says smirking.**

"**You**_** really **_**want to get smacked, don't you?"**

**Foreman smiles at her and begins to reply when suddenly Cuddy screeches "HOUSE!"**

**The whole room looks in Cuddy's direction for a few seconds then they go back to what they were doing after she replies with a frustrated "Sorry". She quickly walks over to where House is "entertaining" some of the donors with his tie. **

"**Excuse us for just a second." Cuddy says with a little laugh and a fake smile as she loops her arm through House's and yanks him into a quiet corner.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" Cuddy grits through her teeth as she lets go of his arm.**

"**What you don't like my tie?" House asks feigning innocence**

"**Take it off"**

"**Why Cuddy…"**

"**The tie," Cuddy says cutting off House, while muttering "Ass" under her breath.**

**House sighs, takes off the tie, and lays it in Cuddy's waiting hands. As he lays the tie in Cuddy's hands he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the second tie.**

"**House what the…." Cuddy replies as she looks at House's second tie and snatches from his hands. **

"**Kiss me I'm Santa Clause," Cuddy reads off of the tie. She sighs and says,**

"**Why must you be a pain in my ass all the time?"**

"**Well you know how fond of your ass I am," House replied smirking**

**As Cuddy goes to respond a donor asks to speak to her she starts to walk away with him, but not before giving House a menacing glare that says "be good or else". House responds with a look of his own that reads "yeah right" and walks away.**

* * *

**The band is playing a mix of Christmas favorites along with some slow songs and upbeat songs that people can dance to. Everyone is enjoying themselves and having a good time mingling and ****dancing. Danielle slowly and painfully walks over to the far side of the bar away from the dance floor she was on 5 seconds ago, but more importantly away from the old, washed up, donors that kept asking her to dance. She knew she had to be nice to them for her best friend's sake, but there was just so much of them wanting to dance and cop a feel she could take. And on top of that her feet were killing her. ****They felt like they were on fire! **

**She plops down onto the stool heaving a big sigh of relief. The bartender brings her a Pepsi and she sips on it happily while kicking her heels off hiding her feet under her long dress. She glances to her left and rolls her eyes as she sees Foreman coming toward her. She pretends she doesn't notice him, watching the crowd of people dancing out on the floor, as he sits down on the stool next to her. He just sits there and stares at her, knowing she's getting more and more annoyed by the second. **

"**Can I help you?" She snaps finally, looking over at him.**

"**No, just wondering when you were gonna stop ignoring me." Foreman says smirking**

"**Please, nobody's thinking about you. I was just sitting here enjoying my Pepsi. You came over annoying**_** me." **_

"**Pepsi?" Foreman says amused leaning closer to D, trying look into her glass. D leans the opposite way, away from giving him a look.**

"**Yes Pepsi. What's wrong with Pepsi?" She says annoyed once more.**

"**Nothing. But you do know your sitting at a bar right?" Foreman says laughing at her.**

"**Yes I know I'm sitting at a bar" D replies mimicking Foreman. Foreman just rolls his eyes.**

"**I don't drink okay."**

"**You don't, How come?" Foreman asks surprise evident on his face.**

"**I don't know, I just don't. Can't stomach it I guess." D says absently sipping her soda and watching the people dance. Foreman just nods and smirks as he turns away from her to ask the bartender for a drink. When he turns back around D looks at him and sucks her teeth at him when she realizes he order a Pepsi instead of the scotch he had earlier.**

"**Cute." She smirks at him shaking her head. He returns her smirk taking a sip from his drink.**

**He's starts to say something to her but stops short when he sees her turn her head quickly and slouch a little like she's trying to hide. He hears her curse under her breath and laughs.**

"**What's up with you?" He says raising his eyebrows looking at her**

"**Another one of Cuddy's friggin' annoying donors wants to dance with me again." She said annoyed still trying to hide be hind Foreman. Foreman laughs at her and D gives him a look.**

"**It's not funny! They talk non-stop, and are way too touchy-feely for my liking."**

"**So just tell him no." Foreman says looking back and forth between her and the rapidly approaching donor. She gives him a look that says "yeah right" and looks back at the donor that's almost near enough to ask her to dance.**

"**Oh lord, here we go" D mumbles as the donor steps in front of her smiling at her. She shoots him an annoyed, fake smile as she looks up at him. Noticing D's annoyance Foreman quickly grabs her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor offering the donor a small smile saying "excuse us".**

"**Ow, ow, ow, slow down my feet still hurt." D's says as Foreman leads her to a secluded spot on the dance floor.**

"**Sorry." He says apologetically. Then he smirks at her as they begin to dance to the slow R&B song the band plays.**

"**What?" She snaps a bit annoyed wondering why he's smirking at her.**

"**Nothing. But you know you owe me right?" he says smirking at her again.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." She replies rolling her eyes. Then she looks at him and gives him a low "Thanks" with a smirk.**

"**No problem. And um…by the way…you look very nice."**

"**Uh Oh! Was that a compliment Mr. Foreman?" D says teasing him**

"**Yeah it was. But, uh, don't get used to it, 'cause I still don't like you."**

"**Yeah sure. And…uh… I guess you look okay." D says smirking a little**

"**Thanks" Foreman replies sarcastically making D laugh at his expression. **

* * *

**Danielle and Foreman are enjoying themselves and talking lightly, while they sway softly to the band playing, ignoring their surroundings. D rolls her eyes at something Foreman says, smirking, but as she looks up her smirk drops.**

"**What's wrong?" Foreman asks noticing her smirk was gone.**

"**Well you just picked a terrific spot for us to dance didn't you?" D says obviously annoyed**

"**Excuse me?" Foreman questions her, confused. D points to the spot directly above her and Foreman's head. He follows her finger up to where it's pointing at. **

"**Oh shit" he mumbles under his breath as he sees they're standing directly under the one of the small mistletoes Cuddy had put up.**

"**Yea, great job there Foreman." D says sarcastically as she stops dancing and releases her hands from his.**

"**Relax. Maybe no one saw us. Let's just move out from under it real quick." He suggests**

**As they start to move Cuddy catches them, being that she was standing three feet away from them the whole time.**

"**Don't even think about." Cuddy warned, causing D to roll her eyes again for the hundredth time that night.**

"**You can't be serious" D says as she looks at Cuddy.**

"**Oh, but I am." Cuddy says smirking, knowing that Foreman and D aren't the best of friends.**

"**Yeah, but see I'm…" D starts off but she's interrupted when Foreman leans down and softly kisses her on the lips. After a few seconds he pulls away and they just stand there and stare at each other. They continue to do so for several seconds until Cuddy clears her throat, breaking them from their reverie. **

"**Uh...I'm gonna… go over to the…uh… yeah" Foreman stumbles over his words as he points in the direction of the bar and starts to walk over to it while letting out a long sigh and shaking his head. What the hell did he just do?**

**D and Cuddy just stand there watching his retreating form.**

"**Um…Wow" Cuddy said looking at Danielle, not believing he actually kissed her. D just gives her a look and walks away to go sit at an abandoned table.**


End file.
